Daddys Bed
by VividZombie
Summary: He didn't mean to nod off, really he didn't! but when Gavin woke up with his arms bound he knew that he had messed up. Big time.


**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Geovin

**Warnings:** smut holy shit this got out of hand fast!

He didn't mean to nod off, really he didn't! but when Gavin woke up with his arms bound he knew that he had messed up bad. The light from the cracked bathroom door spilled into the room only to be interrupted by a shadow moving on the other side. The sound of rustling sheets caught Geoff's attention and he knew his pet had awoken. Sauntering back into the room, tube of lube in hand, Geoff crawled over his play thing and settled over his lap.

Gavin could do nothing but squirm helplessly as Geoff lent down to press bruising kisses to his neck and chest, sucking dark marks that someone would no doubt comment on at the office tomorrow, when Gavin stopped making those breathy little noises that he loved so much. Slipping a hand up under Gavin's shirt, his fingers dance over the skin, rucking the shirt up to expose Gavin's heaving chest. He was always so responsive to Geoff's touch when they did this.

He intended to play with Gavin longer, make him really sorry for what he did, but when Gavin's eyes squeezed shut and he pulled helplessly at the binds on his wrists Geoff took pity on him. Yanking off Gavin pants, Geoff was amazed at how hard he already was, boxers tented and already smeared with pre-cum. Gavin looked absolutely wet, for him.

"Such a naughty little boy you were last night, leaving me to my own devices..." Geoff purrs right into Gavin's ear before nipping it sharply drawing a strangled gasp from Gavin's lips.

"ooh, s-sorry daddy. I'll be a good lit-little boy this time." Gavin moans, tongue darting out to brush over dry lips.

"That's what papa likes to hear. Now Roll over onto your stomach. Daddy wants to get a nice good look at his precious pet." Geoff smirks at him as he flips Gavin over onto all fours.

Unbuttoning Gavin's jeans, Geoff slips a hand inside to rub teasingly against Gavin's knob, thumb brushing the slit and drawing a shaky gasp from his little pet. Pulling the jeans down just enough to expose Gavin's ass, Geoff starts to work, slicking his fingers up with the forgotten bottle of lube left on the bed. He teases one finger around Gavin's rim before slipping in the first digit. Geoff knows Gavin can take more, but he doesn't press his luck.

Besides it doesn't take long before Gavin's breathless and taking three fingers like a champ, rocking back onto the fingers to get them deeper. Geoff knows what Gavin's attempting to do, so he angles his fingers away from Gavin's prostate and enjoys the tiny little huff he hears in response.

Pulling the fingers out, Geoff quickly slips on the condom and slicks himself before bearing down on Gavin. He enters him slowly, taking his time to draw out Gavin's punishment as long as possible, but once he's pressed flush to Gavin's back completely inside of him, Geoff knows he's not going to be able to last long.

If Gavin could form any coherent thought in his mind, it would be telling him how much better this was than anything, any fantasy he could've ever concocted on his own. A pair of hands slid up his ribs, touch agonizingly delicate against Gavin's skin which just made the contact more electric, before Geoff's thumbs move down to hook onto his hips.

The first thrust jolts him forward enough for him to get delicious friction against his own throbbing cock trapped between the bed's surface and his stomach.

"How does it feel, Gavin? How do I feel?" Geoff's voice was taunting; the question asked not for what the answer would be, but how it would sound.

And it was all Gavin could do to deliver, so he did, clinging to the desk and not bothering to hold in a throaty cry from the way Geoff surged forward, demanding his answer.

"So good, oh god, you feel so good," Gavin moaned, fingers arching to grip the bed sheets he'd all but melted into.

A particularly powerful lunge from behind him sent Gavin's head back, neck arched and lips parted to let his gasps continue to pour out.

Even if he were coherent past a world of light and sound and everything Geoff, Gavin couldn't tell if the pace he sets is so much fast as it is deep, and he certainly had no complaints either way because the stretch, the contact between the two of them, and the words that the older man crooned above him, that he looked so beautiful from every fucking angle and oh god, he was so goddamn tight and felt so good wrapped around him were enough to make his knuckles turn white and leave him gasping for air.

He writhed against the sheets while Geoff bit back curses of his own, reaching the perfect pace and driving forward right there to hit the spot that made Gavin see stars. The cries of pleasure from Gavin's throat pulled Geoff straight to the edge right in time with the man beneath him. He released Gavin's hips when he felt himself drawing near, only for his hands to land on the bed on either side of that beautifully arched back as he rode out the waves.

Rolling off of his pet, Geoff pulls off the condom and ties it up before throwing it into the waste basket found next to the nightstand. Crawling back into bed Geoff quickly unties each wrist before gently massaging the poor abused appendages and cuddling his mincey little brit closer.

"Thank you, daddy." Gavin whispers softly as his eyes begin to drift closed.

"You're welcome, my pet…"


End file.
